I Always Get What I Want
by Dram-y-oh-knee
Summary: "Nala, please try to understand. I have no family left, I had to take over my dead..." he swallowed, "brother's throne and all I want is a companion..." he lowered his voice, "A mate..." Lemon. Non-Con/rape. R&R One-shot.


"I'll kill you!" I roared, raising a paw to strike the dark lion in the face. Maybe I could mark his other eye, too.

"Nala, Nala, you know you really have no choice," he said mildly, striding towards me. It was chaos in the Pridelands. No one had eaten in days, and my mother was looking fainter and fainter each day. She couldn't get up this morning. Scar was trying to convince me to stay put, but I simply wouldn't have it! Something had to be done!

"Look Scar, you're in charge. This is your responsibility!" Scar sighed deeply and tried to guilt me with his little act.

"Nala, please try to understand. I have no family left, I had to take over my dead..." he swallowed, "brother's throne and all I want is a companion..." he lowered his voice, "A mate..."

I growled defensively, "I wouldn't be surprised if you killed him!"

Scar snarled, his entire calm attitude promptly dropped, "If you have a problem with my rulings then banish yourself before I do!" I walked up to him and snapped back dangerously, and a little cockier than I would have liked,

"You can't banish me!" I took what little pride I had left and thrust it up in the air, "I'm the princess." Too late, I realized just how big of a mistake I had made.

"Precisely," he looked lustfully at me, but I tensed up. I was not allowing this. He continued the lewd act and since he was already close, he flicked his tail up and caressed my thigh. I shivered and jolted away from him, my leg hitting the wall; my leash had run out.

"Put one paw on me and I will kill you," I raised a paw threateningly, my claws elongated as I posed to strike. Scar leapt, raising his and snapped it down again, forcing my paw to the ground and me along with it. Fearfully I looked back into his cold, yet lecherous emerald slits.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," he taunted, and with one back paw he stepped over me, placing us directly over each other. I panicked, butting him with my knee. He dropped, the wind knocked out of him, but he landed directly on top of me! Luckily, I still had enough strength to throw him off me completely. I turned around to face him, backing myself into the opposing wall.

"How dare you disobey your king!" He roared, getting to his feet and lashing out again.

"You're not my king." I approached him again, this time more wary but challenging.

"Simba is my king!" I rumbled, pouncing at him.

He leapt as well, catching one of my claws, while my other managed to mangle one of his ears. He threw himself at me, and, since I was the lighter one, he pushed me back against the wall.

"You will be my queen! You will bear my cubs! You will mate with me! IS THAT CLEAR?" This time when he raised him claw and snapped it down viciously. I cried out in pain, though it didn't hurt as much as I expected it to. I saw a devious grin grow on his twisted face; he had changed his mind halfway through. "No, such disrespect needs a stronger punishment..." he advanced closer to my muzzle, "One that will leave a scar."

I felt my face contort into a mixture of disgust and fear. "You wouldn't... You couldn't!"

"I am the king! I can do whatever I want to whomever I please!" he cackled madly, "I'm lucky I was raised by my mother; if I were raised by my father like Mufasa... Well, just look where that got him!" he laughed mercilessly. "She taught me no mercy; to calculate my plans so that they won't fail, and they didn't!" I didn't exactly know what he meant, and he caught my confused face and smiled the way an adult would to a naive child.

"Oh that's right, you don't know. Well, now's as good of time as any," he glanced at his claws before laying them tightly over my paws. "Well, I mean, Mheetu wasn't going to prosper anyways... tough coincidence with the rock slide, don't you think?" he looked over to see my reaction, my mouth hung open, which he took as an opportunity to continue, "And poor Simba... Poor poor Simba... Mufasa too. That stampede was dreadful, not to mention... wildebeest are quite scare-easy creatures."

As it clicked together in my head, I roared louder than I ever had before, tearing my paw from his grasp and gouging his eye. He screamed, but the rage in the other eye was gleaming red - it might have just have been the blood - "You worthless piece of fur! You will bear my cubs tonight!" he brought out some reserve of power and pushed me down again. This time I had no chance of getting back up. I just breathed heavily and growled lowly,

"You killed my brother. You killed my f..." Mufasa wasn't my father... but he was as close to one as I ever had... "You killed my best friend, my fiancée, my mate-" Scar interrupted me,

"Ah ah ah, I am your mate," he purred. I shook my head, but I felt something pushing against my stomach. I anxiously looked down... His member throbbed lightly and he ground against my belly. I cried out, but muffled it; I couldn't seem weak. He licked my face gently, "You're so sweet... what about..."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. 'No' I said weakly, but it was too late, he had backed his paws onto my front ones, his shaft dangling centimetres from my nose. I felt his hot breath on my lower region and I shuddered. This was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. He looked absently over to me after teasing me a bit with his tongue, trailing the edges.

"Are you going it take it or not?" I shook my head fiercely. He shrugged, aimed, and before I could shoot something back, I stupidly opened my mouth and he pushed himself into me. I tried to force it back out but he pushed harder until it was all the way down into my throat, and he started forcing me to deep throat him. I tried to cough, but he pushed himself in and out, while I choked on his massive rod. He went faster and faster, pumping in and out, driving it so intensely I nearly passed out. Some liquid seeped into my mouth but I knew he wasn't finished. Just at that moment when he was almost done, he pulled out and I finally breathed in some much needed air. I hiccoughed when he entered his tongue into my lower region. "I know you enjoyed that," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I wish you would just admit that you're enjoying this so I can pleasure you properly. Either way this is getting done."

I started fake-sobbing, so he might be sympathetic. He just looked up, turned around and licked the tears off, then started kissing me passionately. I fought against it but then he shoved the top of his penis inside of me as a warning. It burned and strained my walls, but I just winced; it was as much of an attempt to contain a scream that I could manage.

"That's a good Queen," he nuzzled me gently, "See how nice it can be when your not struggling?" I wasn't sure what he meant by 'nice' but the burning sensation was slowly subsiding. He took his member out and let it rest on my stomach again. "When do you want it?"

I was surprised he was giving me a choice, but honestly, I wasn't going to go along with it. I stubbornly said, "Never."

I was flipped over faster then I realized just what was happening. "If you won't bow before a lion, you will cower before a king!" He said, as if trying to force it into my head. He pressed against my entrance again. I shook my head violently, pleading him to stop.

"Scar! Scar! Please! I'm not ready!" Scar drew closer, and whispered into my ear seductively,

"I think you're just right..." He pushed deeper into me, plummeting my innocence. I cried out, unable to obtain the searing pain of my flesh being torn. Scar laughed evilly, and I knew the worst was still to come. He started teasingly, pumping in and out, just lightly tickling my hymen. It still hurt, and I was crying now; it was like someone set fire to my lower cavity. I got an idea, and pretended like I was sleeping; maybe he would get bored and stop. Instead he growled, "Look at me when I am pleasuring you!" He slapped my face again, and went faster, although still not breaking through my barrier.

Seeing that I was still not doing as he pleased, he stepped on my tail very hard, making my yelp, which sounded to him like a satisfying roar of pleasure.

"Yesss... that's it my dear... now, this is going to hurt you..." he smiled; he obviously didn't care, "But your roars of pain will pleasure me..."

"Scar, please, stop!" I was about to add 'a true king like Simba wouldn't let this happen!' but it didn't matter, it was like Scar read my mind as he slowly purred intimidating,

"Where's your king now?" With that, he plunged into my mouth, cutting my tongue. He started thrusting harder, with every stroke being more painful than the last. He was tearing a bit more of that flap of skin every minute, making this more painful for me (like he wanted) and more pleasureful for him. I was sobbing again now... He was really going to do it...

"Her king is right here." A voice rumbled at the opening of the cave. By this time I was barely in consciousness... I watched in a blurry view as a beige lion jumped on Scar, relieving my lower half of a great physical burden. I tried to get up weakly and walk out when I snapped back to reality.

"Simba!" I gasped. Even though I was still slightly throbbing at the pain, I tried to help. I managed to trip Scar as he fell, but mostly I stood and watched as a whole new fury was unleashed in Simba. Simba. The lion I hadn't seen since... Oh my god.

Simba unleashed another whack on Scars jaw, sending him straight into the ground. His intentions weren't to kill... just scar. Scar tried in one more weak attempt to stand and lunge at Simba, but he was overpowered by one more claw.

Right in the other eye.

Scar roared in pain, falling to the floor. I knew he couldn't (and probably would never be able to again) see out of that eye. He was writhing in pain, but Simba just towered over him, Scar growled at him.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle," Scar tried to burden him, but I guess by now Simba knew the truth. Thank god. Simba breathed patiently and said slowly in a low undertone.

"No Scar, I'm not like you."

"Then what am I to do, your majesty?" Scar tried to switch tones, but it came out forced and sarcastic.

Simbas eyes bore into Scars, hate penetrating Scars once dominating globes.

"Run." Simba advanced so their faces were centimetres apart. "Run away Scar, and never return."

Scar was trying to formulate a way around his banishment, but Simbas word was final now. The king had returned at long last.

Scar scampered out, and when the sky lit up from a bolt of lightning, Scar took this opportunity and vanished.

I looked Simba up and down. It was clear he was exhausted… I wonder where he had been this whole time… I could tell he had matured.

He had grown broad muscles and heavy shoulders, supported by thick legs. His mane looked silky, although at the moment it was mangled and tainted with blood.

"You're alive…" I gasped at last. It was true. Simba, the lost king of the Pridelands, had finally returned. He turned swiftly and surveyed me, noting the blood still seeping down the side of my head. It didn't hurt that much anymore, but I could tell Simba was panicking.

"Are you alright Nala? Did he hurt you? What did he do? How did he-?" I interrupted him with an embrace, nuzzling him and hiding my face in his mane. I guess he caught on after a while, as he purred in response and reluctantly stopped asking questions all together. We stayed like that for a while, just hugging in a soft manner, an unspoken thank you hanging around us.

Simba was pronounced the rightful king, and every lion and animal alike was celebrating. It was hard to let the past go, as it had such a heavy mark… A scar…

Thankfully, now it was all behind me, and I could enjoy my new life, with me, my king, and our kingdom.

i have uploaded this previously, while on KishigoLizzees account (which I will not take down). This is the account I said I'd make! :D All the dirtiest, innocent-crushing fantasies of all types xD

Also, this is my first semi-lemon, and I plan to right more. Regular stories bore me. I will help anyone who's trying to make these stories if they want, just review/PM me! :D Check out my friends stories (as mentioned above). I'm going to be making all sorts. some I might also post on KishigoLizzees account I don't know. Harry Potter, Disney, whatever I come across :)

Review! I need to know what I can improve on, so I can write more!


End file.
